Heretofore it has been relatively simple to move a vehicle after the engine is started by simply manipulating the gear shift into a drive position whether it be an automatic or manual gear shift. Thus once a vehicle has been started, it is relatively easy to steal the vehicle. Furthermore, in some instances, a vehicle is left unattended by an adult who fails to utilize the emergency brake but merely uses the gear parking arrangement. In some instances under such circumstances, inadvertant movement of the gear shift by children causes the car to be moved and results in accidents and bodily damage.
There have been suggestions for utilizing additional locking structure in order to prevent movement of the gear shift unless the auxiliary locking structure is first opened. Most of these suggestions include cumbersome, expensive and difficult to attach mechanism which did not satisfactorily accomplish the desired result. A structure suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,558 does prevent the operation by unauthorized persons of the gear shift to which a lock is attached. The present invention constitutes an improvement of said disclosure and provides a more flexible, easily attachable and simple arrangement for a gear shift lock auxiliary assembly.